


Отвесный холод

by Strange_Criterion



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Criterion/pseuds/Strange_Criterion
Summary: Так ли просто изображать того, кем в общем-то не являешься… хоть то и получается довольно умело для дилетанта? Или просто хочется ввести в заблуждение лишь ради собственной выгоды, даже если большинство случаев были максимально успешными? Возможно ли продолжать притворяться даже под угрозой смерти?Глупо это или нет — зависит от мастерства в подобном поприще.Он, она… и метель, накрывающая их с головой. Совсем очевидно, что она заставит их обоих перестать притворяться.





	Отвесный холод

*Отвесный (обрывистый, резкий, пронизывающий, абсолютный)  
  
Трек для фанфика:  **Green Day — Wake Me Up When September Ends**  
  
\---

 

 _Лето наступило и прошло._  
Век невинности короток.  
Разбуди меня, когда закончится сентябрь.  
  
Опять начинается дождь. Он падает со звёздного неба.  
И, смешавшись с моей болью, превращается в нас.

  
      Ледяной ветер, возникающий столь некстати в любые моменты жизни, с сильным напором обдувал практически всё пространство островного леса. Безусловно, свезло тем зверям доисторической эпохи того времени, кто смог предвидеть столь сильный, жестокий каприз погоды заранее, и следом, конечно же, хорошо спрятался. В отличие от маленькой самки крысобеличьего рода, оказавшейся в одном из самых проблемных участков буйства пурги. Пока она пыталась скрыться от неё, продолжая бежать туда, где было видно хоть что-нибудь, пару раз чихнула, собирая по пути на угольно-чёрном носике снежинки от грозного дуновения ветра.  
  
      Скрэтти с недавних пор удалось ловко и со всей присущей только ей обворожительной романтикой души и тела свистнуть жёлудь у Скрэта — её противника, самца той же породы. Что вышло довольно просто, пока он периодически на неё засматривался… тем самым порой забывая, зачем вообще за ней увязался. Удалось отбежать от него на приличное расстояние. И если бы не это насмешливое погодное зазнайство, то ничто не помешало бы огненно-рыжей добежать до противоположного края острова с куда более благоприятными температурными условиями. Вмиг возникла новая обязательная забота — найти укрытие и переждать. Да попытаться зарыться где-нибудь так, чтобы пепельно-серый идиот, падкий на самочью красоту, но не действующий первым из-за ступора перед ней же, таки не нашёл её.  
  
      В любом случае, более приоритетной задачей для почти озябшей крысобелочки было именно согреться, защитить себя и свою роскошную рыжую шубку от пронизывающего холода. Лучше бы Скрэт не надоумил самого себя так абсолютно бессмысленно геройствовать… хотя, это его дело, раз уж он настолько беспросветно упорный, что рискует своей единственной жизнью. Раз уж так навязчиво упорствует ради жрачки, которую потом не ест, отправляясь за следующей, всё накапливая и залипая своими глазищами на запасы часами. Попыталась бы рыжая леди обратить внимание на себя разными смелыми способами — ничего бы не вышло. Этот кретин вот так сразу не стал бы обращать внимание на её бёдра, лапки и ровный острый носик. Не пошёл бы за ней, свесив серые пушистые ушки и гладкий язык, как подвластный. Как личный раб красивой влюбчивости к ней.  
  
      За время соперничества за еду и пробуждение настоящих чувств «принцесса» Скрэтти подумала про себя, что не против быть вместе с ним в паре. Да, с ним… с этим не видящим очевидных привлекательных самцовому взору вещей лохматым остолопом, которого, того гляди, ещё и вовсе не привлекают самочки в породе своей. Находила это само по себе весёлым, при этом всё равно обдумывая, дурачить ли его дальше ради своей озорной забавы или пожалеть, уступив жёлудь, следом уйдя восвояси на другие континенты. Но делать шаг первой однозначно не будет в случае новой с ним «долгожданной» встречи после ярости бури. Будет лишь с дорогой её сердцу актёрской страстью провоцировать его на растапливающие сердца чувства ради ощущения азарта от взрывов чужих эмоций, стоит только опять столкнуться нос к носу. Вообще-то сейчас стоило думать не об этих пустых, пусть и тёплых мыслях, а о «бункере». Которого теперь и за версту не было видно, отчего красивый объёмный хвостик вздумал опуститься при изнуряющем беге.  
  
      Крысобелочка, снова чихнув, на сей раз сильнее обычного, стёрла каплю слизи со своего подмёрзшего носа и попыталась высморкаться. Закончив, она огляделась вокруг уже который раз… вспоминая все грубые слова, которые хотела бы высказать своим нежным высоким животным «акцентом». Обзор с каждым временным отрезком становился будто более размытым, а частицы снега из-за сумасшедшего ветра продолжали залеплять её красивые глазки. Снежная, мёрзлая пустошь. Не было видно поблизости ни пещер, ни деревьев, ни природных вещей с характерным зелёным цветом. Бескрайние просторы, границами которых были «стены» из гор. Прятаться от ветра стало негде. Огненно-рыжая, потухший огонь шёрстки которой невольно перенял заметные ледяные оттенки опустелого окружения, только и смогла сделать посередине «пропасти», что свернуться в круглый клубок и укрыться полностью своим большим пышным хвостом, пробуя прикрыть им также и жёлудь.  
  
      Попытавшись укрыть саму себя настолько удобно, насколько было возможно, Скрэтти теперь уже чихнула чуть помягче, без особого напора. Хвост оказался весьма универсальным покрывалом для практически всего её редкой красоты тельца, включая ровную мордочку рыжей роковой самки, оказавшейся поверженной стихией. Совсем неравные и нечестные условия. Ею может быть повержен кто угодно и как угодно. Уж такая временами сволочная неудовлетворённая злодейка, как погода, никого спрашивать о своих планах точно не будет. Скрэтти же, зарекомендовавшая по крайней мере саму себя, как сильная и уверенная в себе «женщина», пыталась сдержать слёзы таких настойчивых беспокойств о том, что теперь будет с ней дальше.  
  
      Сейчас же, полностью укрывшись, попавшей под раздачу крысобелочке лишь оставалось верить, что кто-нибудь сумеет найти её и вытащить из колючих объятий холода. Что ей и приходилось делать, дабы не овладело уныние и побыстрее произошло чудо. И неважно, будет ли это желанный спаситель, отозвавшийся на шум, или такой же неудачливый мимопробегавший в такую погоду.  


***

  
      Тем временем нос «ищейки» Скрэта, почуяв хорошо знакомый цветочный запах этой надоедливой самки, продолжал водить его по следу. Будто бы именно он привёл его в эпицентр буйства пурги, чтобы тот приготовился, хочет того или нет, к захоронению заживо под снегом… в настоящий ледниковый период. Паршивые погодные условия слишком мешали смелому на всю мнимо, как ему кажется, выстраданную голову самцу крысобела создать чёткую картинку. В этом стал хорошо помогать ещё и злосчастный туман, помимо залипания глаз снегом. Пока он определял, что чарующий соблазнительный запашок становится более выраженным, сильный ветер слишком мешал ему это прочувствовать. Тем самым очень затруднял поиски, «размывая» и развеивая аромат Скрэтти, отлично знавшей толк в таких факторах, с каким душком расхаживать по миру.  
  
      Рычания и похаркивания, случавшиеся от «ударов» невыносимого ветра, ослабляли пронзительный голос Скрэта. Обязательно несносной буре случиться именно сейчас, когда он остался с носом и по уши влюблённый даже в её обманы? Когда он позволил ей манипулировать им при помощи её роскошного аромата над собой, едва не отдавшись полностью… и после ищи-свищи его жёлудь. Потребности согреть тело также взяли и его, нетрудно было догадаться. По крайней мере, пусть это будет время, когда не так важно рваться на его поиски… себя стоило бы поберечь.  
  
      Через некоторое время из-за безвыходного положения, пробуя на себе всю жестокость и неудержимое влияние мощного ветра на окружающий мир, Скрэт заметил что-то круглое, с оттенком, напоминающий красный. Или всё-таки рыжий? Ну хоть что-то, наконец, было поблизости, остаётся только убедиться, действительно ли это ему хоть как-то поможет. Было ли это чем-то важным, чем крысобел мог бы воспользоваться… поначалу решившийся сдаться, то есть самолично похоронить себя под мощным натиском холода и его артиллерии. Тем временем запах самки рассеивался, но, больно устойчивый, продолжал нести свой сладкий дух по периметру.  
  
      Пепельно-серый, так уж и быть, поспешил направиться к объекту, продираясь через толщи снега при помощи своих лап и зубов-сабель. Для последних встреча с обмёрзлой водой была довольно болезненной, ибо холод проступал при цепной реакции к дёснам, отчего они ныли от боли. Но слишком упрямый и неубиваемый Скрэт продолжал путь, пытаясь сделать это быстрее во избежание лишних движений. Каждое из которых могло считаться спасительным, и которое расходовало весьма немало сил для его габаритов. Собственно, сами движения по снегу выглядели рваными, неуклюжими, однако вполне ускоряли процесс, чтобы добраться до нужного объекта. Никакого выбора по ходу действий просто не могло предоставиться.  
  
      И вот, он вполне быстро добрался до «шара», определив, что тот покрыт природным мехом. Знакомого цвета, не совсем красного, и пушистого даже в такую погоду. Так могло показаться из-за проблеска оттенков солнца, словно пытавшегося подарить тепло этому участку Земли сквозь страшную завесу. Крысобел понял, что это она. А запах, по которому он выслеживал её, только подтвердил неприятные догадки, от которых пока было ни горячо, ни холодно… но почти что онемело. Самец, как только определил, что самка, к его удивлению, заснула, стал на неё засматриваться. Опять, не может быть… даже в такой убийственный момент нелепые обманы, применяемые обезоруживающей красотой с её стороны будут только продолжаться! Хоть время для смакования глазами свёрнутого в клубочек тела Скрэтти было очень неподходящее, предвещавшее для начала обморожение с их-то шкурками и маленьким весом.  
  
      От вида спящей красавицы, насильно загнанной в угол, сердце умудрилось замереть, но при этом временами билось более учащённо. В то время как радужки глаз крысобела, которому всё же не чужды чувства других, просто уставились на её напряжённое тело. Миленькие веки, окрашенные цветом морского бриза, были закрыты полностью ресницами с небольшим завитком к её мягким, белым и пушистым щёчкам. Особенно весело было слушать её тяжкое сопение после каждого выдоха, пусть в вынужденных обстоятельствах не было ничего весёлого. И только малость подрагивающие хваткие лапки были наготове для защиты дубового плода, тем самым приобнимая тёмно-коричневыми ладошками хвост, опутавший жёлудь всей длиной и объёмом. Донельзя симпатичное зрелище… даже не почти, а полностью. Вот бы ещё фоновые условия были малость не такими беспощадными!  
  
      Может, Скрэт до конца не собирался понимать, насколько его соперница восхитительна и притягивает, как магнит, а около неё его всегда будут преследовать разного рода неприятности от гендерного положения… но сейчас он счёл это произведение природного искусства невинным, вызывающим желание оберегать от всех опасностей. Всё питая её образом свои застывшие глаза и что-то заискивая, он посчитал её очень желанной для своего сердца. Так и просящимся потрогать во всех местах и даже крепко-накрепко обнять за живот и прислониться своим пухлым к её спинке. Выглядит она очень устало, как заезженная лошадь. Но в то же время изящно и мягко, отчего лапы Скрэта сами просились наконец уже схватить её и прижать к себе, чтобы попытаться дать ей хоть какую-то частицу тепла.  
  
      Он хотел приласкать её. Без задних или неправильных мыслей хотел помочь. И начал делать это… начал с того, что медленно протянул правую лапу в надежде коснуться этой миловидной упругой щёчки. Между тем, не выдержав, слабо зевнул, тоже захотев спать, и тем самым обречь себя на смерть, пусть даже вместе с ней. Только приблизившись к искомой цели, Скрэт дотронулся до щёчки, и плавно переходя к спинке, попытался едва повернуть роскошное самочье тело для ослабления хватки жёлудя.  
  
      Хм… кажется, получилось. Тем не менее, глаз пепельно-серого стал дёргаться, ведь любое его движение пальцев запросто могло разбудить огненно-рыжую чертовку. Ему давно стало хорошо известно о её быстрой, даже неуловимой реакции, стоит только пожелать ей взять своё… вот только она в нынешних погодных условиях ей совсем не поможет. О перепончатых «крыльях», доказывающих принадлежность Скрэтти ещё и к чудному виду белок-летяг, не было смысла вспоминать. Проще некуда, хоть и подло. Но желание было сильнее, даже сейчас. Соперничество ведь продолжает идти и разгораться пожаром даже в такую злобную метель, которая в два счёт может похоронить под собой.  
  
      Скрэт стал понимать, что вот-вот сейчас стащит жёлудь и сбежит, и тем временем пытался сдержать нервный вскрик радости, продолжая оставаться бесшумным. Когда схватил его черешок, пробовал без лишних движений притянуть жёлудь к себе, между тем попытавшись слегка раздвинуть и без того слабую хватку «перчаток» Скрэтти. И рассчитывая, что трение от скорлупы по её красившему мягкому тельцу не спровоцирует пробуждения. Но, как только удалось стащить плод, он, по своей охотничьей горячей натуре, завопил… И тут же поняв, что выдал себя по жадной глупости, зажал пасть лапой и прикусил язык. Да, куколка всё-таки начала просыпаться…  
  
      Будто замерев на месте и боясь пошевелиться, пепельно-серый теперь опять просто остолбенело смотрел в сторону огненно-рыжей, больше дрожа от страха быть замеченным, чем от холода. Хоть и что-то менять было однозначно поздно. Волшебные глазки белочки медленно открывались, будто цветок под лучами солнца, пусть ситуация кардинально другая. Скрэтти, пока пыталась приспособить их к ветру такой же силы, как и вначале его появления, тем самым предотвращая попадание снежинок к глазам, смогла сфокусировать изображение перед собой. Вследствие чего оно было более чётким и менее размытым. Она заметила знакомый, вызывающий отвращение и в то же время не сказать что слепое влечение силуэт через секунды.  
  
      Кривоносый с пухлым животом скорее всего был готов провалиться под сугробы на самоличное захоронение. Ну ведь мог признать, как глупо сейчас выглядел перед совершенным творением крысобеличьего рода, нервно улыбаясь едва не ставшей кинутой самочке! Ещё и отвлекал тем самым её внимание от лапы, державшей отросток жёлудя с ним же за спиной. Но умная Скрэтти всё поняла сразу. Даже не стала перебирать пальчиками и скручивать свой, к сожалению, отмороженный, но не полностью, хвост с целью найти жёлудь у себя. И следом посмеяться с сарказмом над несколько странным видом крысобела, который в приемлемых погодных условий сторонился бы её лишний раз. Потому что отчасти боялся её засасывающих в небытие милейших «женских» чар, из-за которых всегда оставался с подёргивающимся от её выносящего самочьего запаха носом в разгар битвы. Борьбы, длившийся будто неделю, хоть и на самом деле куда меньше.  
  
      Огненно-рыжая, временами воинственная, издала глухое рычание обманутой женщины, поскольку не могла прокричать в свойственной их виду манере. И вообще, свойственной вечно недовольным бабам… из-за сильной усталости от воздействия жестокой бури на тело. Вот тут-то Скрэт решил удрать по-быстрому, думая, что она его запросто догонит и повернёт ситуацию в свою пользу, как обычно и умеет. Настолько, что хорошо может быть обоим… или же попытается изувечить беднягу за такое свинство, тем самым почувствовав бы себя непавшей перед всеми этими подлостями. Да и кто он вообще такой перед ней… сейчас, и тогда?  
  
      Но нет, эта ситуация выглядела совершенно другой, когда решался вопрос жизни и смерти. Нерадивый крысобел таки соизволил обернуться через плечо, раз уж ему самому вообще не нравилось, в какую непредвиденную ситуацию они оба попали. И увидел, что крысобелочка, вся в судорогах, осталась на месте. Со слабыми рывками перебирала лапками, пытаясь подняться через силу. Сдавшись, укутала себя хвостом, и, как могла, обняла все свои конечности, чтобы согреть их, насколько это возможно в такой невозможной ситуации.  
  
      Чиханий стало всё больше, а между болезненной симфонией слышались кашель и хрип. И плач… как тогда… Как тот, на овраге… он обманчивый? Хоть это и были оба плача одной белочки, визуально и интонационно очень и очень отличались. Скрэт продолжал смотреть, не отрываясь, пусть и собирался дать себе затрещину, что смотрит на её страдания. Последней порванной нитью бездействия стала сильная дрожь от мороза на тельце Скрэтти, вызываемая каждым её движением. Не стерпев, самочка просто упала мордочкой на снег, без единого звука.  
  
      Она… правда притворяется? Снова теперь кажущийся ему дешёвый трюк? Сыграть такие бессилие и подавленность, в целом, очень сложно. И даже невозможно, если такое никогда раньше не испытывать. Да и если борьба продолжалась, то это было бы в высшей степени цинично и подло, говорило бы о подрыве доверия вообще к кому-либо. Скрэт, приходя к выводу, что это происходит с ней перед ним на полном серьёзе, а именно острая нужда в скорейшей помощи, подбежал к ней со сбивчивым дыханием, подложив жёлудь рядом. Он хотел понять, действительно ли она нуждалась в нём сейчас, без нежелательных последствий в основном по части обмана.  
  
      Несносная, «колющая» погода только добавляла причин внять голосу разума, и Скрэт стал помогать Скрэтти прийти в себя. Особенно после того, как ощупал холодное пушистое тело, дабы понять, насколько она обморожена. Он отбросил сомнения, что потом может пожалеть об этом, и что тогда борьбе не могло быть конца. Лишь понимал, что должен помочь ей, иначе она запросто может не выдержать погодного мёрзлого натиска и умереть. Даже обязан, поскольку рядом никого не было.  
  
      Попытался потрясти её, чтобы разбудить, но результата это не дало. Пока пробовал вспомнить ещё какие-либо способы, между тем обнюхивая уже вовсе мокроватый и тусклый рыжий мех, метал свой взор из стороны в сторону. Отложив мысль, что это не его дело, на «самую дальнюю полку» своего непостоянного мозга, он согласился с выводом, что просто не мог не помочь ей. И вспомнил один из действенных… но тот, который может смутить и спасителя, и спасаемого. Вот только это был единственный логичный вариант, который мог прийти нерадивому, но не бесчувственному крысобелу в голову.  


_Поскольку моя память спит, помня о том, что я потерял._  
Разбуди меня, когда закончится сентябрь.  
  
Сделай так, чтобы снова зазвучали колокольчики.  
Как тогда, в начале весны.  
И разбуди меня, когда закончится сентябрь.

  
      Скрэт резко прижался своими губами к её, вдыхая воздух в пасть, пусть и закрыл глаза в этот момент… вовсе не думая, что может за это получить самочьей ярости, часто не знающей страха. Ибо, если не говорить о прямом поцелуе, делать такое для него было в диковину. Ведь речь идёт не о всяческих «поцелуях» с твёрдыми породами при падениях и столкновениях, кои имели место быть за всё время его чересчур усердной охотой за жёлудями с угрозами здоровью.  
  
      Исполняя первоначально искусственное дыхание, крысобел едва-едва мог распробовать полость пасти внутри. Но даже тот ледяной вкус, какой ему удавалось прочувствовать рецепторами языка, можно сказать, был восхитителен, вкусен… и сладок, словно цитрусовый нектар. Любовные инстинкты стали пробуждаться небезосновательно, отчего даже немножко зашевелился его хвост странной формы. Но он не хотел этого допускать хотя бы потому, что и тогда, и сейчас они оба — непримиримые, твердолобые, даже лицемерные соперники. Хоть так называемая вражда чаще всего выглядела изысканно, даже роскошно по инициативе «женской» стороны. Да и в основном потому, что такое смелое поведение могло её оскорбить, когда она пробудится, словно цветок. Хоть Скрэт сам себе удивлялся, что вообще стал думать о таких уютных для всего лишь оппонента мелочах в облаках.  
  
      Вот, когда-то яркие глазки крысобелочки стали медленно открываться. На это пепельно-серый и рассчитывал, пока продолжал вдыхать воздух пасть в пасть. Негоже такой красотке быть заживо погребённой под снегом. И, только Скрэтти попыталась приспособиться к не поменявшемуся окружению, медленно поворачивая голову и фокусируя глазки, дабы хорошо всё разглядеть, отчего стала прищуриваться… сразу же заметила его. Этого дурилу, закрывшего свои глаза. Подлого труса, который не пойми с чего ради сейчас рядом с ней, и глубоко целует взасос… Может, теперь он не «крыса», пусть частично крыс, как и она, но позволяет себе лишнего.  
  
      С каждым засосом, уже плохо старавшимся походить на процесс оживления «утопающего», обычно зоркие очи огненно-рыжей медленно расширялись, и до неё не сразу дошёл сигнал, что необходимо эту вульгарщину прекратить. Через некоторое время она действительно отстранилась, причём резво, будто бы одумавшись. Что заставило Скрэта едва не упасть на треклятый снег и поёжиться после холодных ощущений на своих губах. Холодных ощущений реальности вместо тёплых романтических грёз, пусть он всё же удержал красавицу в своих лапах.  
  
      Как только он открыл глаза после «возвращения» на землю, заметил её шокированное выражение морды и сразу же покраснел, поняв, что наделал, пусть и с благими намерениями. Отчего смутился примерно так же сильно, как и она, отворачивая голову и нервно посмеиваясь от сложившейся ситуации. Чуть приободрившаяся милашка Скрэтти сумела успокоиться быстрее, хоть и была очень им удивлена… На миг даже стала обдумывать, а так ли он беспросветно увлечён лишь одним единственным в своей жизни? И какова в его сердце и уме доля от по-настоящему разумного существа?  
  
      Оглядевшись, она заметила лапы Скрэта, которые держали её за талию. Она ощутила касание его мягкого пухлого живота об её пупок. Ей оказалась приятна щекотка его потрёпанной, замшелой «шубы» об её изысканное, подчёркивающее статную, бесподобную фигурку «пальто». Скорее, было даже в некотором роде мягко, будто тёплое одеяло. И ведь хватка его кожных лап, также обхватывавшая её лапки в тёмно-коричневом цвете, дарила это тепло, за которым следовало лёгкое блаженство. И это происходило несмотря на то, что самец крысобела убедил сам себя, будто ему лучше не шевелиться и подождать, что будет с ним дальше. А то и вовсе представить, что это насмешливый и пугающий сон… однако, всё совсем не так. Всё это, вся с боем высвобождающаяся любовь — наяву! Но ведь Скрэтти должна была ненавидеть его, как и Скрэт её.  
  
      Однако они оба, сейчас мысля синхронно, захотели на время забыть об этой глупости, когда согласились с тем, что стали нужны друг другу. Тем более собачий холод и невыносимая пурга будто заставили окончательно забыть о вражде и внять голосу совести и логики, не забывая и о инстинктах. Огненно-рыжая, не желая больше терпеть свои предрассудки и предвзятость, поддавшаяся «мужскому», как ей хотелось верить, бескорыстному вниманию к её проблеме… медленно опустила свою голову под голову Скрэта. Общей проблеме, специально делавшей свой изворотливый ход в их крысобеличьих сердцах для пробуждения любви даже в такой злополучный мороз.  
  
      Плавное касание кончика её симметричного носика, а также гладкой, сводящей с ума от мягкости и запаха шёрстки вынудило крысобела помалу занервничать и теперь уже самому расширить глаза от удивления. Зверь совсем коротко пискнул от замешательства, но придержал свою пасть, наблюдая за ней, пока неровно дышал в сторону. Старался продолжать молчать, компенсируя это учащённым сердцебиением и вздохами особенно после того, как Скрэтти прижалась к нему полностью.  
  
      Может и непримиримая, но пара животных прочувствовала передачу тепла друг другу от крепкого прижатия их тел, первый шаг к чему опять сделала страстная в своей внешности и характере «женщина». Скрэт, пока понемногу высовывал язычок, взаправду начинал наслаждаться объятиями, полностью забывая о коварстве самочки, тем временем вспоминая, как могло бы выглядеть примирение между ними. Всё же сравнивая с нынешней ситуацией, таки не удержался и стал озираться на жёлудь. Пока ещё переживал, что это будет очередной ловкий, захватывающий и болезненный обман крысобелочки с целью перехвата и жестокой насмешки над его непостоянной душой, всё же жаждущей любви и тепла.  
  
      Нет, вовсе нет… она стояла, прижавшись к нему неподвижно, будто совсем забыв про дубовый плод, как оказалось, раздора. Сам крысобел также не захотел прибегать ко лжи в действиях, от которой будет очень плохо им обоим, учитывая ныне смертельные погодные увеселения. Просто не сумел бы этого сделать не только из-за своего полного неумения выкручиваться. Сомнения отпали сами собой после соблазнительно мягкого мурлыканья и таких же умопомрачительных вздохов Скрэтти. Всё это, а также то, что она стала прижиматься к нему и притираться у его груди ещё сильнее, дабы не только побыстрее согреться, но и чувствовать касания его толстого меха, окончательно изменило настрой Скрэта не верить ей и сейчас. Именно в этот момент им обоим было волшебно, как ни странно.  
  
      Её нежные, несильные потирания головой, её крепкое объятие, мурлыканье, расслабленность… всё это создавало тепло, которое быстро обволакивало, помимо тела, также и бегущее по пропастям сердце Скрэта. Мягкие уверенные движения против его шерсти создали впечатление, что он снова попал в беличий рай с безгранично просторным жёлудиным небом… ранее крысобел не ощущал подобного, находясь в земном пространстве и времени. Теперь он признался сам себе, что радость от пойманной добычи не сравнится с великолепными чувствами от касаний его мечты, и даже его идеала, спустившегося именно с того самого рая на грешную, жестокую землю. Во всяком случае, эти стойкие грызуны чувствовали себя непринуждённо, продолжая согреваться друг о друга и вовсе забывать о своём соперничестве.  
  
      Скрэт всё это время, проведённое с ней, всё охотнее соглашался с выводом, что Скрэтти мягка, плавна и воздушна, как облако… О, как же можно не возжелать обнять её покрепче, погладить спинку и пощекотать за закрытым ушком в том числе кончиком гладкого языка? Об этом свидетельствовали её движения, особенно при полёте над дуновениями ветров. Об этом явно утверждали её потрясающий мех и большой хвост. Теперь сомнений не оставалось ни у кого из них.  
  
      Но и это не было финальным этапом их созидательного времяпровождения, хоть сейчас они оба были готовы защищать друг друга от холода, даже когда буря утихнет. Скрэтти продолжила теперь полностью согревать и Скрэта, или скорее проявлять симпатию к нему за то, что он не бросил её умирать. Но всё же потому, что любит его, хоть и не желала признавать эту невообразимую глупость до случившегося. Потому и била вроде бы оттого, что любила… Но то было раньше, хоть тут наверняка невозможно точное, неоспоримое предположение.  
  
      Теперь же её хвост осторожно обернулся вокруг спины самца крысобела, что опять заставило его расширить глаза, ибо это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Скрэт искренне довольствовался хотя бы потому, что это происходит с ним — с тем, с кем мало кто захочет связываться из-за его очень мощной мании, от которой он влёгкую забывает обо всех и обо всём. О себе тоже, потому и часто огребает от природных, так сказать, случайностей, по самое не хочу и максимально небезопасно. Было видно, что он пытался улыбаться своими зубками и клыками, как остолбенелый, от всех её приёмов чистой и красивой любви, где фальши вовсе не было места.  
  
      Огненно-рыжая, будто не желавшая быть ни в чём испорченной, нимфа в чудесном животном обличье сумела растопить лёд и испорченное самоволие внутри него. А пепельно-серый и сам был рад на время стать тем, кем хотел быть очень, очень давно… даже до встречи с его, возможно, судьбой, продолжая крепко обнимать и прижимать её без навязчивости. Скрэтти будто светилась от всех этих вихрей чувств, одержавших победу, улыбка на мордочке уже не могла быть скрыта. Да и незачем, когда искра между саблезубыми белками оставила после себя след, словно ставший неизгладимым. И никакими попытками позже забыть этот прекрасный эпизод из их жизни просто-напросто не получится, ведь сны однозначно заставят вспомнить и вызвать бурю разных, предположительно, положительных эмоций. Она обожала такое чувство, от которого с удовольствием могла тонуть и не возвращаться из сказочных объятий симпатии… Скорее, чувство защиты именно ради неё, а не корысти и извлечения выгоды, какой бы она ни была. Одно дело, когда так могут защитить родственники, в частности родители… но ещё более приятно ощущать это от любимого.  
  
      Скрэтти, понемногу оттаивающая от тепла тела Скрэта, вызванного возбуждением её утончённой персоной, перестала думать, почему вообще втюрилась в такого, как он. Согревалась всё быстрее, мурлыча себе благодарные мотивы под поправившийся носик, пока тот млел от её вдохов, выдохов и касаний шёрстки. Или в «абсолютную бестолочь», способную при помощи судьбоносного пинка или разъедавшей совести, с которой он будто с рождения не хотел заводить дружбу, менять свои приоритеты коренным образом. Просто решила прислушаться к себе ещё до бури, и не ошиблась. Она была права, что хотела сделать его своим любимым, не собираясь думать о риске для своего умеренного артистичного нарциссизма.  
  
      Он же тоже отнюдь не против быть связанным с ней именно романтически, если бы ему только это было позволено. Хоть несколько разочарованно предполагал, что и дружественных отношений не могло быть между ними. Невероятно разные, но одинаково упёртые! Решив продолжать дарить, пожалуй, своей крысобелочке тепло от вызываемых чувств, пепельно-серый потёрся своей щекой об её щёчку. Ещё и поцеловал туда для сгущения красок неловкости теперь уже у неё самой. Но Скрэтти была только рада даже такой деликатной, но в то же время очень нежной любви, мурлыча ещё более слышимо, и плавно, игриво царапая пальчиками правой лапкой те его части тела, которые были рядом с её небольшими ровными коготками. Пожалуй, заскоки разных характеров и отличного друг от друга темперамента стоит задвинуть куда подальше как можно быстрее, и просто дарить друг другу тепло и нежность… Которых, стоит признать, порой очень и очень не хватает в жизни.  
  
      Затем рыжая самочка, чуть подвинувшись и не позволив успеть Скрэту замешкаться, обхватила его лохматую спину своими «перчатками», попытавшись частично укрыть друг друга своим хвостом. Она явно была уверенна в себе, тем самым послав к создавшему эту бурю чёрту… или же стоит поблагодарить его за такой шанс… оставшиеся йоты сомнений. Ничего не было из возможной недальновидности серого самца, что он просто-напросто не поймёт её игривое «женское» сердце должным образом.  
  
      Да, что и говорить, Скрэту также безумно нравилось всё то, что сейчас происходит между ним и ею. В его жизни не было абсолютно никаких эпизодов, которые можно было сравнить с этой умиротворённой, очень милой, домашней романтикой. Отчего и он нежно вздохнул безо всяких стеснений перед ухаживанием за такой красивой самочкой, от чего, надо же… зависела её собственная жизнь! Моменты, которые излечивают абсолютно всё внутри. Они оба поступили правильно и логично, от того им было до умопомрачения приятно находиться в обществе друг друга.  
  
      Скрэт переключил своё внимание на нечто куда более важное, чем добытый, или отнятый у неприятеля жёлудь. Сейчас не жалел об том ни секунды. Мечтал, чтобы подобные искры между ними двумя проходили каждую секунду. Их полезная взаимовыручка, чего сами белки считали очень удавшимся свиданием, оставляла только приятные ощущения, в отличие от соперничества. Хоть и последнее время шуточного, до этого проклятого сильного мороза. Неважно, ибо когда обнимаешь дорогую твоему сердцу ради того, чтобы ей было хорошо, даже по-райски… о чём-то своём, бесполезном и отягощающем, не думаешь совершенно. Но очень стараешься хотя бы придумать способы, как сделать любимой ещё более приятно и чисто. Чтобы и она была уверена в совершенной ненужности предубеждений и ярлыков ради того, чтобы таять от любящих действий без каких-либо масок, как топлёный жирок.  
  
      Крысобел мигом вспомнил, что часто задумывался иметь отношения с этой свалившейся на его многострадальную голову сущей бестией, оказавшейся ослепительным ангелом. Но тогда он между этим больше думал о том, как же отобрать своё и при этом не выглядеть слишком слабохарактерным, доверчивым и получающим по первое число. Как не выглядеть безнадёжно влюблённым в её шикарную актёрскую для мелкой зверьки игру, а также внешность и шарм, отчего цель кардинально сменилась бы другой, более значимой, стоящей и желанной. Как… ну как вообще суметь удержать перед ней хотя бы последние капли самцовой гордости? Любое её проявление в отношении к такой удивительной озорнице казалось бы таким деспотичным… что лучше просто плюнуть на главенство и любить её больше жизни дальше, как только пожелает самцовая душа.  
  
      А сейчас… вытеснял мысли о жёлуде и самоконтроле куда подальше, ибо её гладкое «пальто» с невыносимо вкусным запахом уже давно околдовало его. Околдовало так, что очень хотелось распробовать его на вкус своим языком, и обнюхивать столько времени, сколько захочется! Однозначно очаровало, как и сама её довольно непростая, временами бесстыдно лживая, но в то же время очень искренняя личность. Настолько неоднозначная и горячая в своей страсти, что сдаться перед ней и просто любить её — наилучший выход из положения. В отличие от противостояния в первую очередь самому себе, а не ей, ради собственной выгоды и самоуважения.  
  
      В самом деле, ведь если Скрэт подвергся такому сильному вихрю любовных эмоций, когда не был с ней официально в паре… то насколько более сильными могут быть эти чувства, когда они «распишутся»? Сейчас хоть и не было желания забегать настолько далеко вперёд, пепельно-серый зверёныш был не против подумать об этом, подбирая разные варианты от ощущений. Тем самым всё больше убеждаясь, что его муза, или, скорее, идеал в лице второй половинки найден! Хоть и кажется, что настолько прекрасного подарка он вообще не заслужил.  
  
      Приобнимая крысобелочку за талию ещё крепче и ещё более страстно, крысобел тоже воспользовался своим громадным хвостом, дабы обернуть её тело, насколько это было возможно. Осторожно прижал её голову к себе на грудь при помощи своих грубых когтистых пальцев, будто бы оберегая от любых угроз, в том числе и погодных. Защищал её, как самого себя. Даже себя он никогда не защищал с подобным энтузиазмом и уж тем более с любовным жаром… в особенности когда не преминул возможностью целовать лоб своей богини во плоти, и гладить её щёки без единой доли стеснения.  
  
      Вот, это случилось. Они оба воистину наслаждались друг другом, утопая в сладких объятиях и не желая выходить из этого восхитительного плена сознания. Может, странные, но такие невозможно милые влюблённые и думали, что опять вернутся на свои проторенные дорожки к битве, через некоторое время после успокоения бури… пусть и были в безвыходном положении, но не терпели друг друга через силу. Хотели горячо любить друг друга всё это ненастное время, тем временем желая, чтобы буря побушевала подольше. Хоть такое вовсе не вписывалось в здравый смысл.  
  
      Скрэт и Скрэтти совершенно не возражали ласкать друг друга прикосновениями шерсти, носа, подушечек пальцев, коготков… и, в конце концов, язычками. Им было очень, до безумия хорошо, они оба сумели постичь блаженство взаимной влюблённости, к которой могли идти ещё очень и очень долго, не случись бы всё это. Вообще обходясь без фамильярностей, совершенно не тот случай. И сейчас ничто не помешает им любить тепло и ласково, между делом защищая… как от погоды, так и от противоречий. Также вероятно, ничто не помешает согреться им и при помощи возбуждённых от подобной близости располагавшихся друг к другу тел, губ… Кто знает, стоило бы попробовать получить ещё больше тепла взаимовыгодной красивой любви при помощи чувственного, примирительного поцелуя?  


_Как и мой отец, который пришёл, чтобы уйти…_  
Двадцать лет пролетели, как одно мгновение.  
Разбуди меня, когда закончится сентябрь.  
  
Лето наступило и прошло.  
Век невинности короток.  
  
Опять начинается дождь. Он падает со звёздного неба.  
И, смешавшись с моей болью, превращается в нас.  
О, люди, разбудите же меня, когда закончится сентябрь!


End file.
